


Catnaps And Cakes

by Adka2333



Series: Where the Crows Grow [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Direct sequel to "Yū's Delivery Service" because I thought my favorite Gentle Giant deserved to have more spotlight.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Where the Crows Grow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Catnaps And Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> Rated T because of 2 sex innuendos and I don't wanna risk it.  
> Thanks again to my favorite beta and hype-man for helping with this one.

Asahi carefully wiped the mud that had somehow managed to cling onto his shoes. He made a quick trip to the garden to pick some fresh raspberries he meant to use as a decoration for chocolate glazed cake before stopping in his tracks upon noticing his husband’s tiny form curled up on the living room floor, his hair still damp from the shower.

Tiptoeing closer, he managed to wiggle the phone out of his pocket with one hand while the other found its way to a thin chain supporting his wedding band that hung above his heart, the bucket of raspberries seemingly forgotten.

He barely managed to playfully smear some dirt and snatch one picture of his Little Guardian’s unusually peaceful, albeit partially obscured by white fluff, face before his phone rang suddenly. Panicking, he shoved the device back in his pocket and darted into his workshop, shutting the door behind him.

“You could not... have possibly chosen a worse moment to call me today, Kōshi” He said, sounding a bit winded from running suddenly across the house.

“Oh… oh! Have I interrupted something important Asahi?” The younger man asked, sounding strangely pleased with himself.

Asahi mentally kicked himself.

“No! It’s… not like that, I was just doing something.” He trailed off, praying that Kōshi would not try to press any further.

“That sounded very convincing” he pointed out mercilessly “anyways! Where’s Yū? It started to get really windy soon after he left, Tobio got really worried. He wouldn’t stop pacing around the house, clutching Truffles to his chest asking for his uncle Yū, can You get Noya on the phone? Or should I say Azumane-kun now?” Asahi was secretly thankful that his friend couldn’t see his borderline giddy expression, still in near disbelief that he managed to build his own perfect little life alongside all those amazing people, including a man he would go so far as to call his Soulmate and the single most devoted and caring animal he’d seen as his pet. 

With a shake of his head, he tried his best to bring himself back to the present.

“I have absolutely no idea how you managed to accomplish it, but my husband is , somehow, asleep right now; on the floor of our living room and using our dog as a pillow to be precise.” He stated with amusement and disbelief edging on wonder, dissolving into giggles by the end. “This man has stamina for days and somehow he was out like a light in fifteen minutes I was in the garden! Tell me your secrets, Sawamura, I have to know!”

“Oh wow… Get a toddler, I guess?” He chuckled in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around the concept of Yu of all people being tired.

“Can I get the little starlight on the phone instead? I haven’t seen him in like a whole month!” 

“Oh sure! Let me just get him here really quick? I think he’s with Dai in the attic, they mentioned something about polaroids a while ago, so they’re probably still up there” Asahi hummed in acknowledgement and waited for the Sawamuras to get back to the phone.

“Uncle Asahi! Thank you for healing Truffles again, his new clothes are so nice” Asahi jolted at the sudden loud squeal from the speaker, Tobio’s words appeared to be a little muffled from whatever food he had in his mouth, his heart soared, as it always did upon being referred to as uncle.

“Hi Tobio! It’s no problem, but promise me you won’t be getting him into the rose bushes behind Hinata’s house again, okay? I’m sure he’d rather be nice and clean with no more tears, and I’m glad you think so, I worked hard on them” He said with a nearly audible smile in his voice. 

“What are you eating there, sweetheart? Did You have fun with your uncle today?” He asked, not being able to ask Yū about the details before finding him asleep in the living room.

"I’m eating blueberries, they're delicious; and we had a lot of fun today. Uncle Yū let me ride on Ava’s back and showed me that he can jump really high and how to do Rolling Thunder! I wanted to do it too but daddy and papa wouldn’t let me.” He sighed with utter disappointment. Asahi bit back a laugh.

“When are you gonna visit us again? I miss you.” His nephew asked, tugging violently at his heartstrings. He did not have any answer ready.

“I … I don’t know yet kiddo, but soon, I promise I will make it up to you when I do, alright?”

“Pinky promise?” He asked, stifling back a yawn. 

“Definitely” He stuck out his pinky finger, even though Tobio couldn’t see it “now be a good boy and give your dads a hug from both me and uncle Yū, it’s getting close to your bedtime, right Tobes? Goodnight, we love you!"

"G'night uncle Aasahi, love you too." He replied and hung up.

Trudging back to the living room, Asahi knelt down, pressing a series of kisses to his husband's forehead, then cheeks, then nose and eyelids, giggling at the other's scrunched up 'expression.

"Hullo?" He mumbled, eyes bleary and voice thickened with sleep made the taller man's heart do cartwheels in his ribcage. He carded his fingers through Yū's hair

"Hey there, Cuddle bear, how was your nap?" He asked using one hand to gently pet his husband's hair and the other to scratch his dog behind ears.

"Awful! You weren't there, who was I supposed to cuddle with? I demand justice." He pouted

"You had Ava?" Asahi pointed out.

"Avalanche doesn't count, she doesn't spoon me" Yū countered.

"You got a point there" he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I made chocolate cake?" He tried again and did not miss the way the other's eyes lit up.

"Fine, but only if you cuddle with me after!"

"Whatever you say, Springstorm, go set the table." Asahi chuckled, making his way to the kitchen to plate the dessert.

"Yes sir!" Yū jumped to his feet without warning, sending poor Ava running to the bedroom.

All three of them spent the evening cuddling on the couch with guitar in the lap and song on the lips, without the slightest care in the world beyond their own.


End file.
